Levels Six to Ten
Levels One to Five (here) Table (here ) Warrior/Stats Ranger/Stats 'Level 6' *This level unlocks at 2150 *You now have 224 HP and 25 Energy *Your HP regens by 3 every 2 mins. *You no longer get from Marshroom , Rat , Bat , Goblin Minion , Goblin Sapper, or Barghest *Lefty gives you a weapon quest: To Arms *Julius gives you an armor quest: Gear Up 'Level 7' *This level unlocks at 4300 *You now have 254 HP and 26 Energy *Your HP regens by 3 every 2 mins. *The Alchemist and Tailor are now available under the 'Buildings ' tab *Corn is now unlocked under the 'Farming' tab *Hermes enters the game and gives you a quest to build the Alchemist lab *Vincent gives you the quest 'Tailor Made I 'Category:quests to build the Tailor *You no longer get from the Goblin Archer, Blue Ooze , Green Ooze *The Goblin Shaman that drops a Totem still gives but not the other 'Level 8' *This level unlocks at 8100 *You now have 288 HP and 27 Energy *Your HP regens by 3 every 2 mins. * The Workshop is now unlocked under the 'Buildings' tab *Sugar Cane is now unlocked under the 'Farming' tab *Vincent gives you a quest to build the Workshop *You no longer get from anything in Goblin Falls except for King Hobb and looting *You no longer get from anything in Forsaken Caves 1 except for looting *King Hobb gives 95 and Spider Queen gives 250 *You may upgrade your Castle now 'Level 9' *This level unlocks at 14450 *You now have 326 HP and 28 Energy *Your HP regens by 3 every 2 mins, *The Mystical Forge is now availble under the 'Buildings ' tab and can be built if your Castle is Tier 2 *You will get a questfrom the White Wizard to build the Mystical Forge only after you have completed 'Xorn's Essence quest' *You no longer get from King Hobb *Hooligan and Mimic still dropping in Forsaken Caves 2 but Spider and Web Caster drop seldomly and only after you've killed most of them *Everything in Forsaken Caves 3 drops but Dervish , Ruffian , and Bandit are not often *The Spider Queen is still dropping 250 *Now can now craft an Icy Travel Stone in Mystical Forge *You can now upgrade your Weaponsmith 'Level 10' *This level unlocks at 24400 *You now have 369 HP and 29 Energy *Your HP regens by 4 every 2 mins, *The Lumber Mill and Stone Quarry are now unlocked under the ' Buildings ' tab *Saffron is now unlocked under the 'Farming' tab if your Castle is Tier 2 *Dirk appears in the game and gives you a quest to build the Lumber Mill *Big John won't show up and you won't get a quest to build the Stone Quarry until you complete the quest for Dirk and get the one to meet him 'Talk to the Hand' *The Spider Queen is still dropping 250 *Xorn is now dropping 250 also and the only other foe in Forsaken Caves which drops is Stone Golem *You may now upgrade your Armorsmith Levels Eleven to Fifteen (here) 'Hints and Tips' *It is advisable to build the Mystical Forge before you get the quest for it and to start crafting the Icy Travel Stone. *If you are having any trouble killing Xorn you can then easily warp to Icy Peaks and come in the 'back door' to Xorn's lair when bringing in allies for a fresh fight. Category:Browse